When She Speaks
by danidrury21
Summary: * ON HOLD DUE TO PERSONAL ISSUES * When Molly is content with living alone, and then Sherlock shows up to collect his experiments. Both are different somewhat afterwards. Sherlock finds himself in her company more often than before. his emotions are changing. And Molly doesn't know how to take things slow, Once Moriarty enters the picture.
1. Chamomile Tea

It was as if they had taken it all and left her with nothing. Nothing but her worried mind. It had to be done though she was afraid all along. _'could they do this to me even now?'_ she wondered, clamsping onto the handles abover her as she stood on the train. Leaving her job was never something she planned. It was her carrer choice for 17 years and even in the darkest of cases she never once doubted her decision to become who she was. This was Molly Hooper.

"I'm going to tell you a series of events that have occured recently and I want you to explain them" he looked down at the papers and USBs on the table infront of him. "In great detail please" he added.

Looking over at Molly, who had taken a seat across from him. Molly looked nervous and scarred. She had never spoken to her boss before in this sort of setting.

Sherlock was there as well, seated next to John on the other end of the boardroom table. Both waiting for Molly to explain.

Molly had noticed Sherlocks expression as he starred at her. _'was he trying to tell me something?'_ she wondered glancing at John and then back at her boss. They had all just finished a major investigation the day before. Everything wrapped smoothly and her involvment was as little as its always been for any case. So clearly something had happened without her knowledge. She shifted in her seat, "What is it?"

**3 MONTHS EARLIER.**

"Leave!" Molly slammed the door to her bathroom and locked it. Her hands held the sink and she looked at her self in the mirror. Tears washed her mascara down her cheeks. "Never" she whispered, and sat down on the toilet seat.

**2 HOURS PRIER**.

"Well here it is..." Molly stepped into her home letting Sherlock pass. He found his way to her chair near the window and sat himself down. "Its lovely" he said glancing at the book she had left open on the arm rest. _'Chapter 17.'_ he thought and notcied her half empty cup of tea left on the table. _'chamomile'_. He looked over at Molly taking off her heels as she stepped onto the wood flooring towards the kitchen. "tea?" he nodded and then realized she wasnt looking at him. "Thank you". She fumbled around in the cupboard looking for a cup. Frustrated she couldnt find one. "I swear I had a guest cup". Sherlock appeared at the door and smiled. She was on her tiptoes pushing aside dishes, annoyed. "Looking for another cup?" he asked holding out the one she left in the livingroom overnight. She looked at him and smiled. "oh..sorry I.. Dont do dishes every...I get busy." she confessed taking the cup. "I will use this one. You can use the one I clean one... Obviously." she chuckled. Sherlock leaned against the door frame and watched her, she was filling the kettle with water over her pile of cups in the sink. _'only cups and a few spoons'_ he thought._ 'she doesnt cook..ever'_. He looked down at her feet, that were crossed in such a way as if she was trying to hold in her bladder. He chuckled. "what?" Molly asked quizzically, watching sherlock approch her. "Go to the lou." he said, taking the kettle from her and placing it on the stove. Molly didnt question him on how he knew... She just quickly walked to her bedroom bathroom and shut the door.

Sherlock placed the teas on the coffee table and looking at her bookshelf. Waiting for her to finish her noticably long bathroom visit. _'Making herself more atttractive...The shy Molly Hooper...'_ he thought, smiling at her choice of book he found.

Molly opened her medicine cabinet and sprayed on the perfume she found there. She never wore perfume or lipgloss... But tried to when ever she knew shed be in Sherlocks company. She knew he wouldnt care but she knew he would Deduce it. She smiled at the thought as she opened the door.

"Teas done then?" Molly asked as she sat down on the couch holding the new cup of tea he had left her. Sherlock looked at her and immediately sensed her perfume. Then noticed her lipgloss and gave her a look. "You don't wear gloss molly?" he asked sitting back in the chair. Molly blushed. _'Deduce me Sherlock. Tell me'_

"Sorry?" she asked, as if she didn't understand. He looked her over.._ 'she's wearing perfume, the same as she always wears outside of work... The gloss she applies as well but only around me.. Strange. Shes looking for attention. How silly of me. How shy of Molly.'_ Sherlock cleared his throat and his thoughts for the moment. "The skin" he finally said. Molly was now really confussed. "My skin?" she asked bringing her hand to her throat. Sherlock felt an odd sense of excitment at the sight of her hand on her neck. But quickly it was gone. "no? The Skin I left in your refrigerator Molly. Where is that then?" he asked standing up and looking around the room for it. Molly giggled. "Oh right! Sorry Id completly forgotten." She got up and walked into her bedroom. A small refrigerator was near the window. She opened it and retrieved the jar from the back. Returning to Sherlock, who had now been looking out her livingroom window. "Here." she said placing the jar on the coffee table next to his tea. She sat back down in the chair, bringing her feet up to curl against her side. Sherlock kept looking out the window. It was getting dark out. '7pm' he thought. He could hear her neighbors music and looked over at the wall to where the music came though. He walked towards her bookshelf again. Molly watched as he took a book from the 2nd shelf and opened it. "They are loud" he said glancing over the book at her. She wasnt looking at him then but stared at her tea. "yes. Well it is Friday evening now... They like to entertain." she took a sip of her now warm tea and placed the cup between her thighs. The warmness of the cup making her sigh. Sherlock put the book back where hed taken it and walked towards her. He then remembered she had brought the skin out for him. He instead sat down in his chair and lifted the jar. Inspecting. Molly was relieved he didnt approach her. She was feeling very nervous and didnt understand. Then again she had never understood why Sherlock made her feel nervous. He was inspecting the evidence of his experiment. It was quiet for a long moment. Sherlock looked at her as he put down the jar. "Something bothers you Molly?" he said sitting back and crossing his legs. His hands under his chin. _'deducing me...'_ she smiled at him. " yes... I am" he said staring at her. He always knew what was on her mind. It sent a shiver up her spine. "I'm fine." she finally said looking down at her tea. Sherlock closed his eyes. "You are nervous. Thats alright Molly. I understand how you tense whenever I am around you... Alone. Its quiet cute. Yet shyness is a weakness Molly. Its dangerous." Molly looked at him them with a look of annoyance. "How so?" she asked him. He smiled. "It cant get you what you want... Only dissapointment and judgement." he took a sip of hisbtea finally and then placed it back on the table. _'chamomile again'_ he thought. Then looked back at her. _' has she given up?' _"Molly?" he asked studying her face..her fingers around the cup.. Her toes next to her hip. "Its nothing Sherlock..really."

Molly rose from her chair then and walked towards the front door. Sherlock wondered if she really was to show him out already? _' is she really this uncomfortable?'_ he thought. He sat up and unbuttoned his coat. Pulling it off his shoulders and drapping it over the back of the chair. He adjusted his sleeves and noticed Molly had been staring at him from where she stood near the doorway. "Shall we order dinner then?" he asked holding his phone up. Molly smiled and without hesitation gave a nod.

"The fact that this all happened in a matter if seconds illudes me." Molly said as she sank back into the chair as sherlock sat on the couch glancing at the papers piled on the floor near her tv. _'records she'd kept for her files. But why were they here?'_ he wondered. But focused on what she was saying. She had opened the wine she kept for dinners with guests and had 2 glasses by now. Sherlock was still sipping on his first. Not a big drinker. Plus he enjoyed listening to her ramble on. She got up and sat next to Sherlock then. Putting her hand on his back and her head against his arm. "I dont know why I do this..." she whispered. Sherlock sat still. Not knowing what to do._ 'oh god is she flirting with me? Too much wine. Her hair smells of coconuts yet that perfume is overwhelming and drowning out the wine from her breath at least.'_ he tried to shift away from her but she held him in place with her hand on his back. "Molly...?" he finally said looking at her. She had closed her eyes and was singing without sound. 'the neighbors music' he thought he smiled, recognizing the song. A love song.. Very popular in the late 80s... But why did it make him smile?

_'If I ran away_

_Id never have the strenght to go very far_

_How would they hear the beating of my heart?_

_Will it go wrong?_

_The secret that I hide?_

_Will I grow old?_

_And how will they hear?_

_When will they learn?_

_How will they know?'_

"Molly" Sherlock whispered. She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. He swallowed. _'now I am shivering?'_ he thought. Then looked down at her lips. Stained with the wine and small traces of the gloss from before still glistened. He placed his finger on her bottom lip. _'she wants to kiss me?'_ he traced her lip with his finger. She closed her eyes again. _'oh god this cannot be happening. Sherlock? Its impossible.'_ he studied her expression she made. Her lips curled and he drew back. She opened her eyes. "Please" she whispered. Sherlock leaned in close. Slowly he brought his lips to hers. She moved underneith him. Deeping the kiss. She tried to press her tongue past his lips moaning with appriciation of her entry. Sherlock felt his pants twitch. Very unfamiliar sensation shot through him as her expert kiss made him feel very warm suddenly. He broke the kiss and stood. Molly let go "I'm sorry." she said looking down at her hands. Sherlock walked toward the door. "Molly I dont know what you think this is but I am not at all interested in you... I do not.." he tried to find kind words for her. Molly stood and faced him. "it was a feeling" she said curling her hands in fists. She was embarrassing and slightly annoyed. Sherlock chuckled. "wrong Molly. It was the wine. Now please if you dont mind... My skin please and my coat, I will be on my way now." he held out his hand. Molly huffed and walked towards the bedroom.


	2. Listen

**Thanks for the Followings :) this is my first fanfic on fanfiction. So I hope I dont dissapoint. I will try to post a new chapter every couple of days. :) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2. Listen.**

Molly stepped out of her bathroom about 25 minutes after she heard her front door close behind Sherlock. She couldnt beleive how cold he had become after he clearly wanted to kiss her a half hour ago. She rubbed her eyes sitting down in her chair. It was now 830pm and usually at this time of night she is already curled up with her book dozzing off. But tonight she just sat in her blanket and thought of all the things shed ever done wrong in the past when it came to men.

Sherlock stood outside her building, smoking his last cigarette, thinking about her. He was sorry. _'shes hurt..probably sitting in her chair, hair tossled long now from her crying on the bathroom floor, that tea still cold on her table, my jacket...'_ "shit!" sherlocked put his cigarette out. Contemplating if he should ring up or just walk back cold. he started walking._ 'I'll talk to her tomorrow'_ he thought slowly making his way down the dark street.

It was 6am when Mollys alarm buzzed next to her face. Her phone immedietly went off before she was able to get up. She grabbed it with annoyance. "Molly Hooper." "Molly its John, heading to the lab soon? I'm here... Didnt know when you got in. security told me to wait outside. So. I called you." John trailed off on what it was he was calling for, as molly brushed her hair while struggling to hold fhe phone to her shoulder. "John...John..." all Molly could do was let him rant on and on about sherlock and the case that was unfolding. Speaker phone was her great realization as she placed the phone on the counter and continued to dress as john continued to rant. Once John had finally asked molly what her ideas were. She had already locked her front door and was running for the bus. "John im on my way ok... 10 minutes." she hung up and ran. She sat down in her seat and sighed. 'Cant I ever have a smooth morning?' she wondered trying to apply her makeup over a bumpy ride.

"This is whats left." John looked at Sherlocks jar of skin... "Not surprising thats all thats left. Really... Molly will take care if it as soon as she gets here. Ten minutes." john stood up and paced. Sherlock tried to distract himself with the case at hand. "This is an experiment to Molly. She knows nothing yet." John stopped and turned to Sherlock. "You mean you lied to her?" Sherlock stared at the jar and then John. "Nothing to concern her with. We simply ask for the body and I will deduce". John shrugged in defeat. "well sherlock you sure do know how to manipulate. And poor Molly..." "STOP" Sherlock yelled then, standing up. John wasnt surprised sherlock was angry. When was he ever content with him. "its fine." John said quietly sitting in the chair next to mollys office. Sherlock moved to stare out the window. "Shes here" he said outloud watching her gather her folder and purse as she got off the bus across the street. "Wonderful" John said collecting the jar from the table.

She walked in with a sigh. Looking at both John and Sherlock standing there waiting for her anxiously. She couldnt help but pretend she had lost her key. Sherlock knew but John was irritated and shook his head. "Molly! Everytime!" she laughed. " Oh calm down I have them. Its a joke." she pushed past them and opened the door. "please have a seat. Let me get gathered a moment." she said placing her purse on her desk.

Shelock studied her. _'No shower. Light eye makeup. no gloss. Perfume, the same as last night. A light blue dress suit. White blouse. Black sandles. No jewlery. Probably no time for anything else. No breakfast. She was hungry. Coffee? Probably going to get one in the lab.'_ His eyes rested on her hands._ 'Shaking. Nervous? Shes still angry with me?'_ "Uhmm so Molly the body hmm?" John started anxious to get down to the lab. Sherlock lifted the jar, "yes... See my skin I needed. Its for the body you recived yesterday." Molly tried to remember if Sherlock had told her that." oh...alright that makes sense. Lets go" she pushed her chair back and stood up. John held his hand out towards the door, "after you." Molly smiled and patted his shoulder as she passed him. "so polite john."

Molly guided them into the Morgue and then stood infront of cupboard #58792. "This is him." she said pulling the body out and checking the tag on the foot. Sherlock Deduced. "56 years old... But I got that from the skin samples. Died from..." he looked for clues of a wound or bruising. "Head trauma." Molly told them. Sherlock looked at her. "right..thank you as if I couldnt have discovered that for myself." Molly rolled her eyes. And john shifted to stand beside her. "Molly what time did he come in yesterday?" john asked as Sherlock lifted the dead mans head up with his gloved hands to inspect. "3pm" Molly said. "He was gardening... His nails are dirty.. Skin sunburnt in patches around his shoulder blades. A robbery I asume. Hit with the shovel. Fractured the main vein here... And here... Causing the immediate death" sherlock took off his gloves and set the skin jar down next to Molly on the gurney. "This goes with him." Sherlock said as he walked away and up the stairs. John was about to leave behind him when Molly stopped him with her hand on his shoulder. "John? could you please fill out the papers... Sherlock never does... remember." John turned around and smiled. "Oh right of course!"

Once John left, Molly closed the cupboard and hung the dead mans file on the wall. It was already 830am, no coffee. Molly was going to have a long day.

Molly sat at her desk. Staring out the window. She watched the birds gather on the rooftop across the street. She couldnt stop thinking of what she might have done to make Sherlock hate her.

**4 YEARS AND 2 MONTHS AGO**

_"I'm Molly". Sherlock shook Mollys hand. The first time he met her. She was in her white lab coat and was stitching up a body before Sherlock was introduced. She blushed when he deduced her. 'Your 22 years old... Single..living alone with your cat... Toby? The T bracelet and fishbone.. You decided to become a Pathologist because of something terrible in your past? This is how you cope. Your a virgin.. Sorry. Your shy and read alot of biographies involving celebrities on your days off." Sherlock smiled knowing her got everything right. Molly stood shocked and embarrassed. "excuse him... Sociopathic..And the Theoretical Detective." John pointed out. But Molly shrugged it off. "well thats why your the best!. Nice to meet you Sherlock!" "hmm" Sherlock groaned and walked towards the dead woman she was working on. Molly looked at John confussed. "You either get used to him or you ignor it. Thats how ive managed." john smiled and walked behind sherlock._

"He just doesnt make any sense for god sake!" Molly said outload rubbing her fingers into the sides of her head. "Who doesn't?" Molly jumped up and held her chest. "Holy Jesus Sherlock! You scared me! What do you want?" she asked calming down. He stood in the door way with his hands in his jacket. "Ive come to talk... May I?" he asked closing the door. Molly cleared her thoat. "umm..uhmm..sure" she said clearing her desk. She had been working on case profiles since lunch and was taking a break with her thoughts. Being alone wasnt an option apparently anymore. Sherlock sat on the chair scross the desk from her and unbuttoned his jacket, loosening it around him. He placed his hands on his lap and crossed his legs. "You've been thinking about last night?" he started. Molly agreed by saying nothing.. She learned that letting him deduce was the only way to make him finish all he needed to say until he was satisfied and wanted an answer. He continued. "I can tell by your mood today that your still angry with me. And I wanted..." he paused and looked at her hands then. They were in her lap and picking. 'nervous habbit?' he thought. "I wanted to say I'm... I'm sorry" he looked out the window. For some reason he didnt want to see her reaction. He already knew it and didnt want to see it. "Oh?" Molly whispered and shifted, bringing her hands up onto the desk in a clasp. "Uhmm... Yes well... I wasnt very kind... It wasnt very kind of me I mean.. To... Well... Yes" he rambled and then finally stopped himself. 'you sound like a stuttering child' he thought. Molly looked at his face. He was biting his cheek. 'Is he uncomfortable? Of course! Sherlock just admitted he was sorry!' she finally spoke. "Its ok." he looked at her again. She was staring at him. And when he gave her a small smile she smiled back at him. Not wanting to scare him away, she looked down and then out the window. Sherlock sat forward. "Molly... Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked buttoning up his coat. She looked at him bringing herself to stand as he did. "Umm well im not off till six" Sherlock smiled again. "six It is then." and with that he opened the door and walked away. Leaving the door the way hed found it. And leaving her to sit back down and smile widely. She looked back at the birds on the rooftop. Gone. Her body felt warm and she knew what she needed. "More coffee!" she said outloud.

As sherlock walked into the cold, he looked up at Mollys office windows. Smiling he lit a cigarette and opened his phone.

_'Going for a walk. Wont be back til late.'_

SH

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and sat on a near by bench. He waited.


	3. Don't close your eyes

**I'm so very happy for the follows :) I have read the review on chapter 2 and have written back to Mollys explaination from the start of the story. Thanks again for reading :) im having alot of fun writing.**

_** Chapter 3 Don't close your eyes**_.

**PRESENT**

"So I left the lab on wednesday morning around 10am, to get a coffee. I left Mr. Atmore's body out because I knew I was going to be right back. " Molly looked up, "I am the only one with access to the lab." she looked over at Sherlock who had been pacing the room now. John was listening contently. "When I returned, everything seemed fine. I went right back to the surgery. And when I went to file the documents away, I heard someone come up behind me." Bart looked at the files, shuffled through them finding Mr. Atmore's file. "This man?" he asked holding up the photo. Molly nodded. "Continue" Bart said passing the file to John. Sherlock looked over Johns shoulder to see the man. Molly continued. "He put his hand to my mouth. Pushed me over to Mr. Atmore's body. He told me to cut him open again... Where I had stitched him. I tried to free myself from his grasp, but then he held a knife to my throat. And so I grabbed the scissors and did as he asked." Molly stopped. She was really shaking remembering. "Molly take your time." Sherlock said walking back and fourth again. She took a deep breath. "Once he was...open. Then man reached in and took out his heart..." she started to cry. John got up and sat next to her. "An Organ theif?" he asked looking at Bart. Molly continued. "He released me.. I was so scared I just stood there, I didnt look at him. I couldnt.." she paused and looked at john. "Before he left he told me to get a bag and ice... For the heart.. I did. And then he told me to kneel on the ground. I was so shaken up that I sat on the floor instead and he kicked me in the stomach... Left me there." Sherlock hit the wall then. John and Bart both shot up towards him. Molly looked down at her fingers. "Sherlock maybe you should leave? Go calm down." Bart said with a harsh tone. John stayed with Molly as Sherlock left. "Molly." Bart asked closing the files in front of him. " We know the man... We dont know his reasoning. We are keeping him in custody. Sherlock is not allowed to be near him.. For past problems with this man and for this case now. Clearly he has anger and it wont help if he hurts the man responsible." Molly nodded. "So the heart he stole... Was to warn us basically. Nothing more. He wanted to scare you. As he did." John looked at molly and brushed her hair from her eyes. "Molly.. Was there anything else you noticed that he might have left behind?" Molly reached for the USB next to the files. " This.. I found it in the doorway. He either dropped it or meant to leave it there.." she was calming down again. Bart took the USB and plugged it into his laptop. "Lets see." Molly wasnt sure if she wanted to... But looked up when she heard the mans voice.

_Hello Molly. I am Jim Moriarty. You may have heard of me... Never seen me until now. Yes.. The heart I needed from you was simply to scare you. I did didnt I? Are you still in pain while viewing this? If my plan went accordingly, you should be." he smiled at the camera. "Let me guess... Sherlock is viewing as well... Maybe John too?" he laughed and grabbed something off camera. "Let this be your final warning Sherlock. I will find her again... And it wont be her patients heart I take next." He lifted a doll up to the screen and brushed its hair. "Ive always liked pretty girls... BUT THEY NEVER LIKED ME!_" Molly turned away and hid her face into Johns shoulder. _"Make me go away... And I will make you pay."_ He warned and then the video stopped. Bart cleared his throat. "well... Hes back." "Moriarty wasnt the man in the lab?" John asked, looking at Molly. "No... He hired that scum down there to do it for him. If he did himself he would have just killed her." Bart stood up and gathered the evidence. " I suggest you quit here Molly. For your safety. Maybe lay low for a while. We will find you something. We just dont want you hurt." Molly nodded. Not sure how she felt about not having a job. But she didnt want to die either.

Molly left her office with her small box of things and stood on the bus. She tried not let it bother her that her life was at risk by a psycho who was Sherlocks known enemy for years. Whom everyone thought had died... But truely wasnt. She worried her relationship with sherlock was the sole reason Moriarty was after her. She was pretty...and was Sherlocks. Moriarty never liked anything sherlock had. The jealous psycho.

**THE WALK ( 3 Months Earlier )**

Molly stood in her office mirror. _'gloss or no gloss?'_ she debated looking at the colors she had in her bag. She decided on the soft pink gloss, smiling at herself as she applied it. _'We may kiss...'_ she thought and then turned off the light. Making sure she had all her papers for study later that evening, she finally was ready to meet Sherlock down stairs.

Once down, she noticed him waiting for her smoking next to the entrance. She smiled opening the doors. "You shoudnt be smoking here." sherlock looked at her "Your late." Molly shrugged, "Its 6:03" Sherlock started to walk. Molly walked beside him, not sure how to wear her purse and hold her folders. Sherlock noticed her struggle. "Here." he took her files and stuffed them under his arm while still smoking with the other. "so where are we going?" she asked finally catching up to his pace. "Your place" he exhaled and then flicked his butt into the street. "Oh!? Thats 9 blocks." sherlock smiled " yes Molly im aware of its distance."

"So how was the rest of your day?" Molly asked breaking the silence. They had walked 2 blocks already silent. Sherlock looked at her, _'Her hair is up in a loose bun..wasnt it down earlier? Lips glossed again... Perfume..nothing? Nervous as always... But her mood... Is no longer anger yet... Flirty?'_ "It was boring" he asnwered now looking back in front of him. Molly laughed. "Why is that funny?" he asked keeping his eyes on the path ahead. Molly shook her head, "Your always bored sherlock." she looked at him then, "Your wearing a different..." then she remembered. "Your jacket! You left it.." "Yes I know.. Thats why we are going to your flat" he said pocketing his hands. The air was cool and Molly wished she had worn her scarf. _'Almost there..'_ she thought, spying the large line of trees down the street where she lived.

When they reached her apartment she ascended the stairs, but sherlock stopped and watched her unlock the door. "You coming up?" she asked holding the door open. _'Bad idea to go up. But I need my coat. Get my coat and bid good evening.'_ he thought and then walked up, passing in front of her, he lead the way

Once he reached her door, he moved out of the way for her to unlock it. "Does he always do this?" he asked when she opened the door to see her cat waiting for her belly up on her back. She smiled and knelt down. "yeess!" She said in her baby voice. "misses me!" as she said hello to Toby, sherlock crossed over to where his jacket was left and exchanged it for her files he was carrying. She shut the door and threw her purse on the entrance table. Slipping off her sandles she sighed when she felt the cool floor under her feet as she walked to the kitchen. "Tea!?" she yelled to sherlock. He was about to answer when she came back into the livingroom. "No tea. No cups!" she giggled. " it wont take me long to wash some, will you wait?" she asked turning back to the kitchen. _'should I stay for a tea again?'_ he looked at her clock, 7:14. _'Only for tea.'_ he warned himself. "Yes I can wait." he finally replied, sitting himself down on the chair he favored. It was probably the smell that she left in it. Scent had never effected him before... Why now? He placed his hands on the arm rests and felt her history of sitting in the chair often. _'her favorite place to be... Every night?'_ He heard her scrubbing the cups from where he sat, he thought of helping but wanted to let her be alone for the moment. He knew she was thinking of what to say to him once tea was ready. He smiled. _'She wants me...'_

_'Stay for dinner? I make a mean meatloaf!'_ she thought about dinner. But then changed her mind. _'Want to go get something to eat? Theres a cute bistro on the corner?'_ she shook her head. "no.' she breathed. _'stay for dinner? what do you fancy?'_ she sighed and unplugged the sink. "Now to dry and tea should be ready in 5 minutes!" molly called out. She reached in her cupboard and placed a tea bag into his cup. She smiled at it. _'his lips will be here soon..'_ she traced the edge of the cup with her finger. Then realized how childish that was to think. _'Oh my... I need to calm down.'_ "Ive got to go to the bathroom.. Only be a moment" she said passing through the livingroom to her bedroom. She closed the door and sat on her bed.

_'Think of how rude he has always been to you... But he walked you home? And if he wanted to leave so badly after retreiving his jacket, he would have done so by now...'_ Molly got up and opened the door. _'Dont let your nerves take over. Be slow with him.'_ she thought making her way back to the kitchen.

Bringing out the teas she spotted sherlock near the window. He had removed his current jacket. And pulled back his sleeves. He looked over at Molly, who now stood with the teas. "Their ready." she smiled. He walked to her. All her confidence she just built up was now gone, he was inches from her. Starring at her. "Sherlock? You can take any one.. Doesnt matter which" she said, now really uncomfortable. He continued to stare as he took one of the cups from her hands. She backed away slowly and sat down in her chair. Quickly placing her hot cup on the table. Sherlock did the same but continued to stand and stare at her. "sherlock can you please.. Your making me uncomfortable" Molly rubbed her neck, suddenly very warm. Sherlock deduced her, "Your not uncomfortable molly. Wrong. Your Nervous and slightly turned on arnt you?" he asked. She looked up at him. Blushing she said nothing. He walked to her side then, slowly he ran his finger up the side of her arm. She shivered locking eyes with him.

_'my god is he sexy'_ she thought. Then deduced. _'dark blue dress shirt, 2 buttons open at the top. His black dress pants... His hair ruffled and curls. Those eyes... I want to get lost in those eyes'_ she swallowed, trying to keep calm. "Molly?" sherlock asked as his finger trailed up her shoulder and to her neck. He leaned into her ear. "Are you stil uncomfortable?" he whispered. Never touching her skin with his lips he simply stayed there feeling her warm skin with his fingers. He was nervous too. _'She smells so good... Why? Why do you make me weak Molly Hooper?'_ he thought watching as she closed her eyes. _'shes imagining my lips.'_ he smiled at her knowing very well he was right. "Molly" he whispered again. She kept her eyes closed, "yes sherlock?" his hand trailed down her neck to her throat, "Do you want me to kiss you?" his breath hot on her neck, he took in her scent, like a animal would its prey. Molly nodded. Not wanting to look at him. _'oh my god...'_ she thought, waiting for sherlock to kiss her. He smiled as he waited for her to open her eyes. He knew she would if he waited long enough. Once she did he slammed his lips to hers. She moaned instantly at the warmth and taste of him. It was every thing she imagined it would be. He held her neck with his hand softly, slipping his tongue through her lips. _'tastes like raspberry'_ he thought. She moaned again, as if she had just realized she was kissing him, and brought her hands up into his hair. She loved his hair and now finally she could run her fingers through it in a heated kiss as shed always imagined. She trailed her fingers down the back of his neck as he had with her. he let out a groan from the deep of his throat. _'God that feels good..'_ he thought. Pushing the thoughts of why out of his mind. He had to try not to think about negative in this obviously positive sensation he was feeling. He left her lips and trailed tiny kisses down her jaw and neck. Molly kept her eyes closed and ran her fingers through his hair again. She brought her legs up, but sherlock without thought and purely instinct parted her legs with his hand and moved inbetween her. Granting him closer access to kiss her. She giggled nervously. Sherlocked smiled and continued to kiss down her neck to her cheast and between her breasts. He looked down at her top and unbuttoned the suit vest she still wore . She helped him slip it off. Once gone she took his fave in her hands and kiss him again. He groaned, breaking away from her he kissed down to her breasts again, he slowly unbuttoned her blouse then.. Trailing kisses after each button, where new skin was exposed. Molly tried to breath. _'its ok molly... Hes just kissing..'_ she bit her lip? Holding his hair gently. Sherlock opened her shirt amd looked at her breasts. _'Black laced bra... How very sexy'_ he thought. She looked at him then. He sensed her stare and looked at her. "How very naughty of you Molly" his words made her blush and close her eyes again. Sherlock grinned, "Dont be shy now, we are well past being shy now..." he continued to kiss betweem her breasts and he slowly lowered her blouse off her shoulders. She moved into him, allowing the blouse to fall. She moved her hands down his arms as he slowly dragged her bra straps down. He swallowed, trying to be as gentle as he possible could, he unhooked her bra. She watched his eyes..and mouth change at the sight of her. _'Am I his first?'_ she wondered. He brought his hands up to her stomach and slowly rubbed her belly, feeling how smooth she was. She closed her eyes again. He wanted her to watch him. "Molly" he whispered. "mmhmm" she replied, biting her lip and softly digging her fingers into his arms. "Please look at me" he said touching her cheek softly, as his other hand moved up her stomach. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She watched him as he trailed a finger down her neck and his other hand ran up to cup one of her breasts. He moaned tasting her salty skin for the first time. And molly gasped at his mouth on her breast. "Oh!" she breathed._ 'I have to stop this... Its going to far.. Too fast...'_ she thought until his mouth begain to move and lick her. She closed her eyes again. Sherlock liked it when she moaned. But hated it when she closed her eyes. He stopped and backed up onto his feet. Molly opened her eyes and quickly covered herself "Whats wrong?!" Molly felt really embarrassed as he stared at her. _'was he regretting this? '_ sherlock took one of her hands, "I dont like it when you close your eyes.." he said pulling her up to stand with him. She stood confussed. "I...I'm sorry.." sherlock pressed a finger to her lips. "let me show you why..." he whispered and walked her to her room. 'Oh god!' she thought. Sherlock sat her down on her bed and smiled. "Please Molly... Dont close your eyes." and with that he started to undress.


	4. A New Drug

**Thanks all for reading! I just want to clarify, that this story does not follow the show, obviously. Molly has never met Moriarty. But this does take place after he died supposedly. So here for your smut filled enjoyment is chapter 4. :)**

**Chapter 4. A new Drug.**

Sherlock watched Molly follow his fingers as they slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Once his chest then his stomach was revealed she smiled and looked up at him. He had no expression. Just that stare he was so good at doing. He tossed his shirt on the bed behind her and then reached for his belt. Molly reached out and touched his hand. "No let me.." she said.

But Sherlock drifted away for a moment. _'That touch...'_ he thought. And the memory of Irene came to him then. Flooding his mind and vision with how Irene treated him.

The hands... Her touch... The way she spoke to him. Making him for the first time in his life feel seduction. Then she was gone. As he remembered that she was just playing a game. A cruel mind game. That made him never trust a woman again. He backed away, Molly brought her hand back to her breasts. Covering them again confused. "Sherlock?" He stood looking at her._ 'oh how sweet you are Molly. How beautiful. You are always so gentle and loving to me...'_ he knew Molly would never hurt him like Irene. Knew Molly cared to much for him.

He stepped toward her and took her hand in his. Caressing her hand with his. Was this a feeling her had? I care for Molly Hooper as well feeling. Protect her from who ever would hurt her. Molly moved her legs out from under her and sat on the edge of the bed, she pulled him to her and looked up into his eyes. "Its ok... I wont look away, I promise." He smiled, as she gently undid his belt and pulled it loose. Unzipped his pants and slid them off. _'Boxers..'_ she thought taking in the sight of his thighs and then shyly his erection. That to both of their surprises was now standing proud. Sherlock touched her chin and brought her eyes to him again. He leaded down and kissed her softly. She moaned and slid her hands up his chest. Sherlock pushed her onto her back and settled his body between her legs. He kissed her deeply and then sat up to unzip her pants. Molly was shy again as he slowly slid them down her slender legs. He once again starred at her, deducing every scar and mole he found on her body. _'left knee 2 stitches aged 6, right foot broken age 17. Her heart... Broken as well... Age..19.'_ He looked up at her and noticed she hadn't closed her eyes and was watching him. "Yes they match" she said shyly. Referring to her panties. He smiled. "I wasnt looking at them... But they do yes." he traced his finger over the top of her pelvic bone. Noticing a scar on her belly button. _'Belly ring age 15'_ "why don't you wear a ring here anymore?" he asked touching the scar. She looked down at it. "it was juvenile." she took Sherlock face in her hands again, and brought his lips to her. "Never stop.. Kissing... Your.. Amazing" she said in between breaths.

Sherlock touched her then, letting out a loud groan from his lips. Breaking the kiss. She looked at him, his eyes were different now... No longer lost but lust... Dark blue was the color. As he slowly rubbed her through her panty. She wanted to close her eyes, she always closes her eyes at moments of such intensity. But he asked her not to, she didn't want him to leave because she closed her eyes. She wanted him to know she was willing to bd with him.

He watched her as he slid his finger inside her panty and groaned at the warm smoothness her found there. He tried not to loose control. This was much more than any drug hed ever taken.. So much more intense. This was the drug he wanted to be addicted to. If she could make him feel this good in such small doses. He was fine with that. He closed his eyes and felt her, then opened them again wanting to see her reaction as he boldly slid a finger inside of her.

Molly bucked her hips into his finger, and dragged hers down his back. "Sherlock..." she moaned.

He buried his face in her neck and smelled her scent. He felt an odd sensation build deep down...and knew he was going to release his drug he was on very soon... So he removed his hand and lifted her legs around him. Molly sighed at the sight of him and at the thought of him inside her.

He positioned himself between her, not knowing 100% what he was about to do. But of all the things he'd seen he was sure he wouldn't disappoint her. He held her hips and slowly moved into her. Molly gripped the sheets beside her as her body adjusted to his size inside her. "mmmm..oh!"she moaned. He stilled himself and waited for her to give him the alright. She looked at him and brought her hand to his face. "Its ok", she whispered, biting her lip as he moved again.

They found a steady pace that wasnt too fast and pleased them both. Sherlock was ready and didn't know how to hold it in. As molly rocked against him. "Molly..." he whispered into her neck. " I can't..." Molly just moaned at the sound of his voice and movement and breath on her neck. She let go and Sherlock followed.

Molly lay underneath Sherlock as they both were silent and in thought, catching their breath. Molly played with his hair and then kissed his head. She broke the silence then, "Sherlock?" she asked. He lifted his head to look at her. Her face was flushed. "Molly?" he replied smiling at her. "Thank you" she said finding his hand and entwining it with hers. He looked down at the loving gesture she had made. 'was this love?' he wondered. He realized he had to leave. He slowly moved off of her, breaking the moment. "I forgot the time.." Sherlock said as he gathered his clothes. Molly watched him dress. She couldn't help but feel at peace for once in her life. "That's ok. I had a lovely time." she helped him button up his shirt and cuff links. Sherlock stared at her._ ' a motherly instinct... To help me and see me off.'_ he thought as she finished the last button. She looked at him and then gave him a soft kiss on her cheek. "I will see you on monday" she walked him to the door and opened it. "Molly?" Sherlock asked as he stepped out. "Ya?" he looked at her wrapped in her blanket, seeing him out at 10 in the evening. "You are something to me" and with that he left. Leaving her to smile and remember their day together when she told him he meant something to her... And that he looked sad. He never told her before now.

**PRESENT**

"If she ends up down there I don't... I don't know what I will do." Sherlock said to John. They had gotten home after talking to Moriarty's accomplice. Sherlock had left 5 messages on Molly's phone, without a reply. "Why hasn't she talked to me!?" he asked, angry he tossed his phone on the chair. John sat and waited for him to calm down. They eventually both sat silent. John spoke, "Shes just been told to quit her job... Shes been trying to forget last week and then to see that video today...knowing shes a target. is it so horrible that she just wants time alone to think and gain strength to move on?"

Sherlock stared at his phone. A photo of Molly every time he touched it appeared. He needed to see her.

Its been 2 months since Molly and Sherlock were together. Sherlock had been busy. Molly never doubted him, she knew he would talk to her soon. But once this whole situation with Moriarty came about, Sherlock has been angry and worried about her. Her phone deliberately off to avoid questions. She didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to cry.

_'How can I explain to her how I feel?'_ Sherlock stopped in front of Molly's building. It was 2pm, a Tuesday. The weather was cold and grey... But when was it not lately? He walked all the way from Baker St to talk to her. But once he arrived he felt an urge to turn back. But why? What had he been afraid of. It was just to talk to her? Calm her down... Sherlock was never the one to calm someone down... Let alone molly. She was always the one to calm him down. He started to walk up the stairs, seeing the door was unlocked he let himself in and up to her door._ 'Odd for the door to not be locked?'_ he didn't think anything else of it as he reached her door. He knocked gently. He could hear her cat jump down from where ever it was on top of and Molly's steps across the floor. "Sherlock?" she asked not opening the door. "yes its me molly." he said holding the frame of the door as she unlocked and opened up.

Molly looked at him, sadness had changed her appearance. She looked as if shed been lying in her bed since she got home. But she hadn't been crying for a while. "Molly..." he whispered, gathering her in his arms. She buried her face in his coat. He smelled like cigarettes. Normally she would hate the smell.. But this time is was soothing because it was Sherlock. He kissed her hair, which smelled like her shampoo she used. His hands rubbed her back softly... Up and down her bare skin. She was wearing a tank top and pj pants. Her comfortable state when she's alone. No gloss... No perfume.. Very little eye makeup. Her chair.. He noticed. hadn't been sat in, in a long time. He looked at her then, pulling her face up. "Tea?" he asked her, and she managed to smile. She sniffed and let go of him. "Do you want one then?" she asked pulling away from him. He started to take off his jacket. "please" he said sitting himself down in her chair.

"Tell me about him..." Sherlock asked as she sat down on the arm rest next to him. He put his arm around her waist. "who?" she asked confused. "Him.." he placed his finger over the name inside her book. She was silent as she stared at the name. "He bought you this for your birthday 5 years ago?" Sherlock deduced, he could tell she didn't want to tell him about this man who broke her heart. "I don't need to know Molly." he rubbed her belly with his hand. Molly fell into him, lifting her legs up. "Can we not talk about anything negative?" she asked nuzzling her head in his neck. "hmmm" he smiled. They looked at each other then and molly leaned into his lips with hers. She moaned. _'will she always do that when ever we kiss!?'_ Sherlock thought with delight as he held her closer. Molly pulled away and licked her lips. "Sherlock?" he watched her lips. "Molly...?" "Have you ever been in love?" he looked into her eyes then. She could see him remembering. 'he has!?' "No" he lied. "I thought we wernt discussing negative?" Molly nodded. "right!" she attempted to stand up when Sherlock pulled her down into his lap. "where are you going?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. "I was going to get my tea" she said smiling up at him. "Plenty of time for tea later..." he whispered trailing kisses down the back of her neck. Molly closed her eyes and sighed. Sherlock loved the smell of her skin. Natural. No perfume. And her PJ's made her look so cute and shy. "I want to be inside you molly..." he whispered licking her ear softly. Molly shivered at his confession. " Oh Sherlock..." she moaned. Sherlock ran his hands down her shoulders and rested on her hands. "Bedroom?" he pushed her up to stand. Molly gave him a devilish smile. "couch" she whispered taking him a few steps past the coffee table. She pushed him down onto the couch. 'well im glad ive managed to take her mind of Moriarty for a while' he thought as she straddled him.


	5. Adam

Hello all! So I plan to make my chapters longer from now on... I feel they are way too short and want to get more imto your reading time! So this chapter will be the longest yet. Hope you enjoy!

** Oh also I wanted to clarify that I put down Mollys boss' name as Bart haha when the hospital is Barts, So yes I have decided for my story that she works at a hospital with the same name as her boss. Lol :) ** Also I did this chapter on my phone, so I couldn't do Italics for the thought speeches or the song lyric. So please keep in mind when you see the '_' that its a thought. Haha ok so here you go :)

Chapter 5. Adam

"Gone away,

The dreams you breed have just decayed.

Strayed away,

You came here looking for a name.

No place like home.

The city creeps down the alleys of disease,

When you hanging by a thread,

And no one can hear you scream."

- Song lyric by the band Butcher Babies.

Sherlock closed his eyes. 'Shes confident all of a sudden..' he thought, feeling her take control of his body and mind. Something had come over her, she needed to let go with him. Needed to show him how she feels when she around him, watching him when he doesnt know, What she thinks of doing to him in her dreams.

'I thought I had control of this.. I did after all confess I wanted to be inside her... Maybe that made something spark inside her naughty mind...' he opened his eyes and watched her, she was slowly running her hands up his now open shirt.

'Could you be any more gorgeous' , Molly thought watching his chest rise as she kissed his skin. She smiled knowing how brave she had become to actually touch him like this, pinned down, in control of her. She loved it.

She sat up ontop of him and unzipped his pants. Sherlock lifted his hips as she pulled them down.

Time seemed to slow then, she molly sat starung at him. She remembered how shy she had always been around him... Or any other man. And how she alays wore too much clothing. But sherlock always seen past it. Deduced her shyness and how she is too talkative.

Shwrlock watched her, seeing her mind had drifted. 'whats changed?' he wondered, letting her have her moment. He took her hand in his and stroked the top of it with his thumb. "Molly" he whispered. "Just relax and let go." he said bringing his other hand to her tank and slowly running his hand underneith. Molly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Your just so... Perfect" she whispered touching his stomach. He smiled at her innocence. "So are you"

Molly leaned down and kissed him, as she moaned her drew back and bit her bottom lip. Then he licked her ear and kissed down her nack. Molly shivered, then pulled back to look at him. She started to lift her tank over her head slowly. Sherlock never once closed his eyes for her. She starred back at him as she unhooked her bra and pushed down the straps. Letting it fall to the floor. Sherlock brought his hands up to her breasts, but she caught them before they touched her. "Not yet" she pushed his hand down her stomach and to her pj pants. "help me" she whispered. Sherlock swallowed and untied her pants. She lifted up off of him to let him pull them off. Once gone, she wrapped her legs around him again and sat up. Now the only thing between them was their underwears.

Molly took sherlocks hand again and kissed his fingers. She then ran his hand down her stomach to her panties. Then let go of him, to let him find his own way. She say back, her arms holding his as he locked eyes with her and slipped his hand underneith her blue cotton panties. Molly moaned loud when he found her wetness, and Sherlock groaned at her warmth and her soft moans that escaped her mouth each time he rubbed her. Molly knew this was the boldest thing she had ever done to take control when it came to sex. So she didnt stop there. She took his hand and brouhht it up to her lips, licking her juices off his fingers one by one. Sherlocked moaned at her action. And started to grind his now very hard erection against her. "Molly..." he moaned. She smiled, continuing to lick. He pulled his hand away from her and sat up to kiss her hard. Tasting her sex on her lips. 'So sweet' he thought as he licked his lips once the caught their breath. Molly sat quiet as he stared at her naked breasts. "You can touch now." she whispered into his ear. He said nothing as he cupped both of her soft perfect breasts. He couldnt get over how big they were. When this whole time he thought she was smaller. A delightful surprise. Molly moaned and held onto his shoulders as he brought his lips down to suck her erect nipple. "God your moans are lovely" he whispered, kissing and licking her. Molly closed her eyes and ran her hands through his hair, which was now damp from his sweat. She wanted to be in control again, so she lifted his head from her breasts and pushed him down onto his back. "God molly..." he moaned as she pulled his boxers down his legs. She wanted to give him the best vlow job hes ever had (first ever), but she wanted him inside her right then. She stood above him on her knees and slipped her under wear off slowly. Letting him take in the sight of her. "Put this in your mindspace sherlock... Keep me there forever." she whispered as she softly sat down on his cock. Theu both moaned in unison at the pleasure it shot through them. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly rocked up and down. Sherlock was so dark and lost in her, that he didnt even warn her before he came inside her. "Oh god molly... Im sorry!" he moaned, pushing deep into her. Molly kept rocking long after hed finished. "I havent yet..." she pouted. And with that sherlock pulled her into him and turned them over. Now on top of her he slowly fucked her. Running his hand down her neck and cupping her breasts. Molly moaned and bit her lip. Never closing her eyes as she lost herself. "sherlock!" she finally moaned as he thrist harder into her, making her climax.

She lay breathless as he layed ontop of her and stroked her belly. "I... Cant... Believe you..." she tried to say catching her breath. Sherlock smiled. "Me neither." he confessed. Molly buried her hand in his hair.

"Will you be alright alone? I can walk you back if youd like?" Molly asked standing in the doorway as sherlock got his shoes on. "No I'm quite capable to walk back on my own." he smiled, leaning in to kiss his. "alright" she said as she watched him leave. "See you on Monday" he shouted as he got down the stairs.

Molly cloaed the door and stood against it for a moment. Relishing her bliss. She couldnt remember being this happy. It had been far too long.

4 YEARS AGO

"I love you" Molly confessed shyly. She had been going out with Adam for 2 years now and was certain he was the one. She gave her entire soul to him. And knew she loved him.

They met on a blind date ser up by one of her friends from work. Adam had blue eyes and light brown hair. He worked as a mechanic and always spent the weekends with her. They were inseparable in her eyes.

Adam looked at molly as they sat together in a local coffee shop down the street from Adams apartment. It was their favorite place to go after sex. He smiled at her confession. But then grew serious. "Molly?" he asked pulling away from her. "ya?" she felt sick suddenly. "Where do you think this is going? Us I mean... Where are we going?" he asked pulling his jacket on. Molly shool her head in disbelief. Not sure what was going on. But she felt deep down that he was about to break up with her. "Adam?" He stood up and starred at her. "Molly... I had fun.. I really did. The sex was good. And you are amazing, but I feel I need to move on. You know? Get something new?: he tried to assure her that this happens all the time. But she felt really sick then. And instead of answering him she ran off to the bathroom.

She was sick to her stomach but never puked. She sat on the toilet and cried. 'What did I do wrong?' she wondered going through all their moments together. It was 15 minutes before she could get the strength to go back out. She went back to their table. He was gone. But he left a note.

"You know how I feel about being myself and living in the moment. So this is what I need to do Molly.

I'm sorry. I had fun. "

- Adam.

Molly felt anger build up inside her as she tore the note and left the coffee shop.

As she walked she passed his apartment and looked up at his window. She wanted so badly to yell up that he was a cowardly prick. But she kept it to herself.

It was 10 minutes until Molly finally broke away from the door. She looked at the time, 5pm. "Dinner!" she said out loud. Toby popped his head up from the window and jumped down to meet her. "Oh toby I will be back!" she said in her baby voice, as she slipped on her sandles. " 10 minutes!" she called to him as if he was a human and could understand her.

Molly walked down to the corner where she got her favorite meal every so often when she didnt feel like making anything. The sun was setting and the sky was pink. She loved fall sunsets. And how the cool air was just warm enough to only have to wear a light sweater. Smiling, she walked into the Bistro and waited in line.

"The grilled ham and cheese crustini to go.." Molly froze at the voice rhar whispered into her ear "Adam?" she whispered, turning around to face him.

There he was 4 years later... And standing with another woman. "Molly this is lisa. Lisa this is molly, I told you about her?" Adam asked holding lisa's hand tightly. "Oh right!" Lisa smiled and held out her hand to Molly. Who was no really confussed. "Hi...uhh Adam? Trying something new again?" Molly asked with a chuckle. Adam looked at molly and then lisa as if he didnt understand. "Something new?" he asked her, but gave her a warning look. Molly knew lisa had no idea. "Well have fun!" molly smiled as she turned back around, noticing it was her turn to order.

When Molly finished paying she noticed that Adam and Lisa were gone. 'oh its a shame they didnt stay to order!' she thought, smiling at herself.

Walking back home, the sun was now below the horizon and had lefr the sky dark and the air cooler. Molly shivered as she picked up her pace back home. she was at her front steps when she seen a man standing at the top of the stairs she slowly walked up, avoiding eye contact.

"Could you let me up? I seemed to have lost my key?" the man said looking at her through his dark hood. Molly kept her eyes down as she tried to pass him. "oh... Sorry do you live here?" she asked not wanting to see if he did or not. The man took her hand forcefully then and covered her mouth with his other.

"no... I do not... Ive come for you , now lets go inside shall we?: he whispered and took the keys from her, unlocking the door he lead her up the stairs, with his hand still over her mouth.

Once they got to her door, he pushed her against it. "Now lets go inside and talk..." he said unlocking her door

Toby begain to hiss at the stranger who has molly in his restraint. But the man just pushed past Toby throwing her onto her chair.

Molly didnt scream or even open her eyes when he slammed the door and the kneeled infront of her.

"Your going to tell me where Sherlock is." he said taking her hands and tying them in a rope.

Molly kept still and let the man do as he wished. For she knew sherlock would be there to save her... He had to come back...


	6. Change

**Ok so I am no longer posting a chapter from my phone! Haha I promise! The spelling mistakes really bothered me. And im sure bothered you as well! so from now on I post from computer :)**

**Chapter 6. _Change_**

Sherlock walked in the door of **221B** and sat down in his chair. He sat with his head back, eyes closed. And thought about his time with Molly. completely avoiding John as he walked in and started talking about Moriarty.

"You listening to me?" John asked waving a hand over Sherlock's face. Sherlock grabbed his hand with his quick reflex and sat up. "Yes?" Sherlock asked annoyed. "Just talking to you, but your not listening as usual."

Sherlock looked at John, "Moriarty has sent another video, this time hes singing a song, something to do with the dark of the night..." Sherlock deduced and then sighed. "its his same old tricks john. Molly is safe. So now we find a way around Moriarty."

John nodded.

"SHERLOCK!" a screeching voice called out from down the stairs. John and Sherlock both looked at each other annoyed. "Mrs. Hudson." they said in unison.

"TEA?" she called out and john laughed. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "NO!" he yelled back and slammed the door closed. "God that old woman..." Sherlock groaned. John shook his head, "Shes only offering tea."

"Yes and i'm only telling her no" they both smirked at each other. "Fair enough" John said silently.

_'Are you in bed yet? I wanted to say goodnight Molly.'_

_-SH_

_"All that no one see's,_

_You see._

_Whats inside of me._

_Every nerve that hurts, you heal,_

_Deep inside of me._

_You don't have to speak, I feel,_

_Emotional landscapes,_

_They puzzle me, confuse,_

_Then the riddle gets solved, and you push me up to,_

_This state of Emergency._

_How beautiful to be._

_This state of Emergency._

_Is where I long to be."_

_Molly's hands were starting to tingle,_

The stranger that tied her up and tapped her mouth, had sat in front of her waving burned up photos of Sherlock in her face. Tossing them into a trash bin.

Her world was mute as she tried to figure out what to do.

"You think he's interested in you? He's a PSYCHOPATH!" the man yelled, and started to burn another photo of Sherlock. Molly didn't understand how burning photos of him would make her tell him where he was. _'Everyone knows where Sherlock lives...'_ Molly thought confused.

The man started to laugh at her, "He's never been with anyone but Irene... That would time he was clueless. A woman shows interest... Tells him all the right things, shows him what he's never seen before, and suddenly he's in love." Molly watched the man pull out a photo of Sherlock with the girl he was talking about. They were laughing in the photo. Sherlock truly did look happy. _'How dare she'_ she thought. The stranger stared at the photo then looked back at Molly. "You really don't compare." he stood. "Did he tell you about her?" he asked, still holding the photo. She shook her head.

"He knew she was a...different woman of sorts." he started, smirking. "They day they met... She was completely naked and invited them to sit and have tea. Sherlock remained professional, but Irene seen through him. Introducing herself naked was the best way for her plan to work. Showed him all she had to offer, nothing to hide..." he sat down in front of Molly again. "Then he saved her life..." he started again. Molly looked at him. "She was going to die... But Sherlock was there to save her...the woman he thought loved him as much as he did." He laughed. Molly was very angry. "It was all part of the plan.." he ended. "Irene...oh how she had effected him." he flicked his lighter and watched the photo burn. Molly knew she needed to be like Irene to get away alive. It was almost as if this man was telling her that. She waited then.

He leaned in and ripped the tape from her lips. Molly gasped at the burn and looked away.

"Tell me what I want" he said, pulling on her roped hands. Molly turned her head but kept it down. "I am not interested in him. He's always showing up and flirting.." she shook her head and looked at the man, "Its pathetic really..." the man smiled. "Liar" Molly looked him dead in the eyes. "No, I am not. I do not have any interest in ." she said in a stern voice. He looked down at her hands. "Will you help me?" he asked loosening the rope. Molly smiled wickedly. "If it means he will leave me alone, Yes" she said with a sigh as he freed her wrists. _'wow men really are easy to manipulate'_ Molly thought, thinking of how Irene manipulated Sherlock.

Sherlock lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. _'Why does she take over me?'_ he thought, pulling his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and smiled.

_'Molly, I have never been so happy and at ease since I met you. My life has forever changed. You have made me feel things I have never felt. Showed me ways to love. And loved me more than anyone. I want to give you my love, and to show you I truly do care about you. Will you marry me?'_

Sherlock jolted up and held his heart.

"What in bloody hell!?" he said out loud.

Just then John pushed Sherlock's door open, "What!? Whats happened?" he said rubbing his eyes.

Sherlock gave John an annoyed look, "For gods sake John... Nothings happened!" John turned around and walked out, leaving Sherlock's door open. "Then be quiet.." he mumbled.

Sherlock held his heart and tried to think. "Molly" he whispered. Falling back down into the bed. _'I need to sleep'._

_"Sherlock?"_

_- MH_

Sherlock opened his eyes and picked up his phone. Smiling he responded to Molly.

_"I miss you"_

_-SH_

Molly showed the stranger the text. He rolled his eyes. "Your right he's obsessed..." he said laughing. Molly felt her heart melt at Sherlock's confession. But she had to keep her feelings hidden in order to save their lives. She swallowed and smiled. "Ya..." she chuckled. "What should I say?" she asked. "hmmm... Tell him your going to sleep now. See you monday." Molly pressed send and bit her lip _'Oh Sherlock... I miss you too'_ she thought.

Sherlock replied right away,

_"Sweet dreams Molly."_

_-SH_

The stranger clapped his hands loudly, "Right! Good... Now im going to leave you. I do expect you to follow through tomorrow. Do not fail to show up." he warned, opening her front door. "Or I wont hesitate to kill you.." he laughed. Molly watched as he shut the door. And she ran to lock it quickly. She slid down the door and waited to hear the building door shut, before she cried. _'Oh Sherlock! I hope im doing the right thing.'_ she thought, curling up she fell asleep there on the floor.

It was 6am when Molly peeled herself up off the floor and moved to her bed. She lay there curled in her warm sheets staring at the clock. 4 hours before she had to meet the man that held her hostage in her home only 7 hours earlier. She closed her eyes and felt her phone buzz. She froze. 'what do I say!?' she wondered if it was Sherlock. How could she play the game without that man here to guide her.

_"You have consumed my mind and body. I can't sleep. Sleep is for the dead. Youve made me feel more alive than ever."_

_- SH_

She smiled and held her phone to her heart. She read the text at least 5 times before she replied.

_"6am.. Sherlock?"_

-MH

She wanted to sound annoyed. When she really wasnt. Her heart dropped, when she read his reply.

_"I'm sorry"_

_-SH_

Sherlock felt he was going fo fast, with her text of annoyance towards him, he knew he should give her some time. He was new to this and didn't want to screw it up.

_"Monday Then. Good day Molly "_

_-SH_

"This is jim.." The man Molly met at the train station led her to meet Moriarty.

Molly held out her hand to him. She had spent extra time getting ready that morning for this meeting. She needed to look the part of a confident woman, who's determined to get what she wants.

Jim looked her up and down, and smiled at her. Nodding in approval. "Well Sherlock likes his woman dominant" He whispered into his sidekicks ear. "Molly! Finally glad to meet you. You look stunning. "

Moriarty walked them to a bench where he'd been sitting, leaning down he grabbed the newspaper. "Did you see this!?" he asked holding up an article involving himself. He smiled wide, then laughed. "Look at that picture they used!" he gave the paper to Molly. Molly didn't look a Moriarty but at the detective involved with the story. She pretended to be disgusted. "Molly do you like red?" Moriarty asked her seriously. She looked up and grinned. "Its my favorite color actually." Moriarty smiled back at her. He sat down and opened his metal box he had with him.

Molly didn't show any signs of shock when she seen what he'd had in the box... _'Keep it together'_ she told her self, faking a smile.

"You and I are going to get along nicely then." Moriarty said starting to laugh again.

"Sherlock is this really necessary now?" John had been sitting on the couch watching a re-run of his favorite american show, MASH. When Sherlock started to play his violin.

"SHERLOCK!?" John yelled from where he sat. Annoyed he closed his laptop and stormed out of the apartment.

Sherlock knew it was the only way to get rid of john. Once he seen him leave he stopped and sat in his chair. _'Moriarty... I need to think of a way to get this prick out if england for good.'_ he thought searching his mind space for clues.

_'Hes threatened to hurt Molly. But that's it. Is he jealous? No. Angry with me? NO. Still amused with the whole Irene thing? My death? John? ? Well that's a give away. Who's not annoyed with that retched old woman...'_ He sighed._ 'The heart... Maybe there really was something to it? And not just a scare ploy... '_ He looked at Johns computer than and remembered the videos that Moriarty sent. _'Theres a clue there..'_ he opened the laptop and rolled his eyes when he came across the MASH video on pause. Closing the window he found the Moriarty file and opened it. _'What are you trying to hide?'_ he watched the video and deduced Moriarty's surrounds. Finding a clue that shocked him, he had to look away and close his eyes. Molly's apartment number on a cork board behind him in the video.. Only visible once for a split second. Sherlock immediately grabbed his phone.

_"Molly I need your help. Yes I know its not until tomorrow that you are available, but my work never sleeps and you are my only pathologist."_

_-SH_

Molly opened her text and showed Jim. He smiled at her. "Its time." he said.

_"I'm the one that you need and fear,_

_Now that your hooked, its all becoming clear._

_That all your judgements that you placed on me,_

_Was a reflection of discovery."_

*** First lyric:** Joga by **Bjork.**

**Second lyric:** Whore by **In This Moment.**


	7. Nails Deep

**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 7! I'm so happy for those of you who find my story good enough to continue to read! haha i was skeptical of myself. But my good friend has assured me that my writing is great so far! so thank you all for reading!**

**Chapter 7. Nails Deep**

Molly arrived at Sherlock's door. Standing outside of it staring at the number. She couldn't bring herself to knock yet. _'How do I stay calm and treat Sherlock as if nothings happened?'_ she reached for the door handle when suddenly the door flew open. "Molly!" Sherlock pulled her inside and shut the door behind her.

Holding her to him, he took in her scent. "ive missed you" he whispered, smiling down at her. Molly held him tight, her eyes closed. She tried to be strong. She needed to take control, before she lost control.

She pulled him back as her body hit the wall. Sherlock held her hands looking down at her, she pulled her hands away and wrapped them around his neck. "I missed you too" she confessed as she leaned in and took his lips with hers. She moaned and Sherlock placed one hand on the wall behind her and his other wrapped in her hair. Pushing into her with his pelvis, he deepened the kiss. Molly's hands rested on his shoulders as he brought both his down to lift her ass up so she was straddled around him against the wall.

He buried his face in her neck and kissed her sensitive spot he loved, because of her moans of appreciation that escaped her mouth. Molly pushed away and deduced him.

"Blue shirt today.. And judging by the violin out of its case, you've be practicing and worrying and something? You havent eaten also... Judging back the rumble I felt when you first held me. And I can clearly see your arousal not just in your pants but in your eyes." Sherlock smiled at her. "Your good..." he breathed in deep, putting one hand on the wall beside her and another holding her ass up against him, he deduced her.

"You've been up since 5am... Knowing this you've had plenty of time to doll up. Not for me tho, its 3 in the afternoon now. So to meet someone? But who? Your arousal, and not just in your eyes but in the way you pulled me against you. The wall molly? When you know your favorite is the couch. I can see that you stopped caring about not working at anymore... But something bothers you now? It can't be Moriarty... No he's too easy. Hmmm..." Sherlock looked down at her hands that had been slowly unbuttoning his coat. She smiled at him wickedly. "You're stumped?" Sherlock squinted his eyes at her. "Sherlock Holmes doesn't know what bothers me..." she added pushing his coat off his shoulders. He shifted to let it fall off. Then kissed her with such force that he pushed them against the wall again. Pulling away from her, he looked deep into her eyes.

"What is it then?" he asked. Molly started to unbutton his shirt. "I'm not bothered by anything Sherlock... I am tho, now bothered that we havent had sex yet since ive come here..." she kissed down his chest. Sherlock watched her kiss, unbutton, kiss, then unbutton. She looked at him as she pushed his short off his shoulders. Sherlock let her down and ran both his hands down her back to grasp her ass. He pulled her into him and her back against the wall. She ran her hands through his hair as he ran his hands up the inside of her thighs. Kissing down her neck to her chest. Molly moaned when he nibbled her ear then whispered, "I will have you here, against this wall, Ms. Hooper." he then slowly and delicately slipped his hands under her white t-shirt she wore, sliding it slowly up her stomach and breasts. Pulling it over her head and letting it fall to the floor. Molly took deep controlled breaths. She didn't think. She knew if she told herself to be calm he would know and question her on it. She had to stay professional as Irene once was with him. Except molly really does love Sherlock. And all emotions are completely real.

Sherlock rubbed her nipples through her white demi bra. Watching her eyes close and her head fall back. She spread her legs so he could stand between them and grind her closer. Sherlock masterfully unhooked her bra and slipped the straps down her shoulders. He did everything slow. Always slowly and with gentle ease. Molly sighed at his compassion towards her and how softly he ran his finger up her bare stomach to her bare breasts.

Sherlock never hesitated to bury his face into one as his grip on her waist tightened. He took her hands and lifted them above her head. "Sherlock" Molly moaned. "Shh" Sherlock whispered paying attention to her other breast now. He let his hands trail down her arms and sides to rest on her thighs. He placed one hand on her waist and the other slowly ran down in between her legs and up her skirt. Molly's head was spinning. She had never been like this before. She couldn't control her moans of pleasure like she always did. Letting little moans out here and there was all molly did, until now. Sherlock's fingers found her wetness and stroked lightly. Kissing down her belly, he knelt onto his knees. "Oh God.." molly said keeping her hands above her head. "May I?" he asked with a shy smile. Molly nodded and closed her eyes. Sherlock looked at her thighs and ran his hands up them. _'This is what woman like the most'_ he said to himself as he ran his hands down her thighs to part her legs. Molly was panting. _'Am I going to slowly?'_ he wondered. Seeing her start to move against his hands. He slid a finger between her and watched her jump slightly then close her legs around his hand tightly. _'An act of shyness'_ he smiled. "Molly... I can't move my hand.." he whispered kissing her belly button. Molly slowly let her thighs open again and he slid his entire hand. Molly bit her lip trying to keep from moaning. Sherlock slipped off her panties quickly then returned to slowly touching her. He then lifted up her skirt and held it to her waist, he parted her thighs and leaned down to lick her. Molly's hands immediately dropped, one against the wall and one to grip his hand on her waist. "Sherlock!" he continued to explore her with his mouth. Moving his tongue in what he thought was good motions for her to feel pleasure. And he was rewarded by each new move with a loud intake of breath and moans. Molly was almost ready to climax when Sherlock stood up and lifted her to straddle him against the wall again. "I need you now Molly" He groaned and she unzipped him and found his erection. "By all means..." she whispered, placing both her hands on his shoulders. He took her arms and held them with one hand above her head again. Then started to enter her slowly. "Oh..." Molly moaned closing her eyes. Sherlock gripped her ass tighter and thrust into her deeper. He noticed her frustrations of how slow and gentle he was being, letting go of her hands, he grasped both of her butt cheeks and thrust into her hard. "Mmmmm...yes" she moaned loud, turning her head to the side. Sherlock closed his eyes and kissed her neck. Thrusting faster and faster until she was almost screaming his name. "Please..." And then he turned her face towards him with one hand and kissed her deeply. She let go of her orgasm then. And Sherlock followed shortly after.

Letting her down, he held her close to him and nuzzled her neck.

"That was..." she started. "Lovely" Sherlock whispered.

"Yes" molly agreed, leaning up to kiss him.

"So will you stay the night?" Sherlock asked handing Molly a cup of tea.

She sat on the couch with her feet up beside her.

"I shouldn't...its not safe remember?" she said looking at Sherlock's phone on the table.

Sherlock paced behind her. "Right."

She took a sip of her tea and tried to figure out how to leave.

Sherlock watched her. _'Whats she doing?'_

She looked at him then and smiled. "what?"

"You want to leave? Why?" he asked, walking to sit in the chair opposite her.

Molly licked her lips. "I should go Sherlock.." she said placing her tea down on the table.

Sherlock sat back and closed his eyes. He sighed loudly when molly stood up. "Your hiding something Molly..." he finally said as Molly opened the door.

He looked at her and sat up. "You can't hide it forever..."

Molly frowned at him. "You don't know Sherlock." and then she was gone.

"If you are telling me he's not yet concluded on me, then we have nothing to worry about." Jim took her neck and roughly dragged his thumb down her throat. Molly stood still and let him have his way.

She had discovered he was very forceful with her when it came to touching her. But he never forced sex or anything, Just threatening grasps and nails into her skin. This was his way of getting his point across with her. And she needed to be completely ok with him, so he believed her. His thumb dragged down her throat and then back up, digging harder until she swallowed. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Tell me about it.." he said holding her neck and looking into her eyes.

She swallowed and then smiled. "The sex?" she asked quietly.

Jim rolled his eyes and let her go. "Yes! The sex!" he sat down and pointed for her to sit on his lap.

She sat down and he held her hips, digging his nails into her.

"Well it was against the wall... As you suggested." she started and jim closed his eyes, imagining.

She told him in its entirety and then he let her go and stood. With his back to her he waved his hand up.

"Go. See you tomorrow."

Molly walked home crying._ 'How long can I do this? I need to let Sherlock know without Jim knowing...without sherlock getting angry.'_ she thought.

Arriving at her apartment, she unlocked her door and sighed. "Toby.." she called out. She slipped off her sandle's and looked around. "That's odd?" she wondered out loud. "Toby!" she called out, walking to her bedroom.

She pushed her door open and then gasped. "SHERLOCK!?" she held onto the door. "What are you doing here?!" she asked, seeing him sitting on her bed with Toby. "I know now Molly." he said, rubbing toby softly.

Molly starred at him. "Know what?" she asked, worried.

Sherlock stood and walked towards her.

"Moriarty..." he whispered and took her hand.

Molly looked down at their feet. "How?" she asked.

"Has he hurt you?" he asked, ignoring her question.

Molly looked into his eyes. "No."

Sherlock looked at her throat and then her eyes. "He can be... Mean" he said, bringing a finger to touch the marks Jim left on her.

Molly turned away from him. "I'm trying to help you..." she said. Sherlock watched her.

"He wanted to kill me... So I pretended..." She started, but Sherlock pulled her face towards him.

"He will find out I know now..." he said worried. Molly nodded. "He already suspects"

Sherlock let her go and walked towards the window. "I need to help then" he said

Molly looked down at her hands. "How?"

He looked at her, "By playing along... You keep up with this... And keep him happy. Till he's got me where he wants me... Thinking I know nothing." he watched her.

Molly smiled at him. "Can you do that? "

"For you... Yes." he said walking towards her again.

He took her into his arms and took in her scent.

"we play along..." he whispered, then broke away from her.

"Where are you going?" she asked, watching him leave.

"We have to play along now Molly. So I have to go." he smiled at her reassuringly.

Molly nodded. "Till tomorrow then"

Molly woke to her phone loudly buzzing on her bedside table.

It was 7am.

"Hello?"

"Molly im giving you 30 minutes to be here."

Jim hung up on her as she slowly sat up in bed.

"Here we go.." she said to Toby, who had been staring at her.

She quickly took a shower and dressed, then practically ran to where she was to meet Jim.

Once there he gestured for her to sit down in the stool he had placed for her.

She met him in an empty warehouse.

"So whats next?" she asked, giving Jim her cellphone.

Jim took and then stood behind her and played with her hair.

"I think Sherlock needs to go away again..." he started, gently tugging her hair.

"He's... Begging to bother me...again.." he said, then laughing he pulled her hair roughly.

Molly let out a grunt. Jim took her face and dug his nails into her chin. "Can you help me Molly?" he asked her.

She nodded, and he let her go. Walking to a box, he knelt and picked up what was inside of it.

"So you can use this now" he said, turning around to show her the gun he held.

Molly watched him walk towards her and then hand her the gun.

"I him dead Molly... Can you kill him for me?" he asked walking behind her again to pull her hair.

Molly stared at the gun. "yes..." she breathed.

Jim leaned into her, tugging her hair harder. "Whats that?"

"Yes" she said louder.

Jim let her go and smiled. "Great! Let go for breakfast shall we!" he took the gun from her and placed it back into the box.

Molly stood and wrapped her hand around his waiting arm.


	8. Keep Him At Bay

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews :)**

**Chapter 8. Keep Him At Bay**

"John if you could stay seated as I speak, that would be great. Plus I don't wish to watch you pace once you've heard what ive said. Pacing is what I do. You sit. Sitting is what John does." Sherlock said, pacing.

John rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "On with it then..."

"Molly's in trouble. Moriarty's got her."

John jumped up. "John I said sit for christ sake!" Sherlock yelled, pointing back at johns chair. John sat and nodded.

Sherlock continued,

"Shes working with him... Playing the part of the annoyed Pathologist who has the stalker detective always following her, whom she wants to kill as much as Moriarty does."

"Wha?" John tried to ask, but Sherlock put his hand up and continued.

"I know... Shes been keeping it from me. But I figured it out and now she knows."

Sherlock sighed and turned to john, who had rubbed his head from confusion.

"So! We are working together to play this game Moriarty wants to play. She may try to kill me, but know its all out of love."

John looked at Sherlock like he'd gone completely mad. Sherlock waved his hand at him. "Go ahead and ask away."

"First of all... Love?" John asked completely not caring about Moriarty or the game they are playing.

Sherlock looked at john and smiled. "Yes john, Molly loves me... Isnt it cute. So Molly."

John rolled his eyes again. "Ok... So Molly loves Sherlock enough to trick Moriarty into thinking she wants to help him kill you?"

Sherlock nodded.

"And she's sleeping with Moriarty?" John asked sitting back down.

"No... Just me." Sherlock said sitting down across from John.

John tilted his head at Sherlock, "I did not know you two were so... Close?"

Sherlock nodded, "Yes john.. We are having sex...and not as often as id like. But things are difficult now that we have to pretend this is all a plot to kill me so..."

John took a deep breath. "So where does that leave me then?"

Sherlock had closed his eyes and was rubbing his head.

"Sherlock?" john asked annoyed.

"Leaves you here with .. Make teas... Answer my calls if I need a doctors opinion on something like a bullet wound."

John stood and huffed away down the stairs.

"2 sugars!" Sherlock called out to him. 

* * *

Meanwhile Molly was with Jim, as he taught her how to use a gun...

He held her arms out, standing behind her.

"You've got to have no compassion...to kill a man, is to kill all rational thoughts."

Molly rolled her eyes as he told her how to kill like a psycho. She was growing tired of it.

"I am ready" she said dropping her arms from him and stepping forward. She put the gun down on the table next to her. Jim stared at her. "You think you've got it?"

Molly nodded and smiled at him. "I'm ready Jim"

He watched her as she took a deep breath and walked away.

"Hold it!" jim said, grabbing her wrist and twisting her around.

"Think I don't see what you're doing Molly?" he asked her digging his nails into her skin.

Molly looked down at her wrist. "I'm going home.." she whispered.

Jim watched her eyes go from her wrist to his face. '_Is she seducing me?'_

"Molly I tell you when you can leave. And when you can stop." he twisted her around, forcing her back to him and her arm behind her. He rested his lips to her ear, "You are mine...right? Your helping me, right?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"So...that means you do not leave until I say you can... And you do not stop until I say you can." he pushed her away from him and pointed to the gun.

"Shoot" he demanded.

Molly took the gun and turned around, lifted her arms and shot at the poster of Sherlock across the room.

"Good" jim whispered. 

* * *

_"Eye on the TV_  
_'cause tragedy thrills me_  
_Whatever flavor it happens to be_

_Like,_

_"Killed by the husband" ..._

_"Drowned by the ocean" ..._

_"Shot by his own son" ..._

_"She used a poison in his tea,_

_Then (she) kissed him goodbye"_

_That's my kind of story_  
_It's no fun til someone dies."_

_"Can we meet at 221B in 30 minutes?"_

_-SH_

Molly looked at her phone and smiled. It was 2pm and she was napping on Jim's couch. She had been asked to spend some time with him, in quote _'Im lonely._

_So you and I will sit and practice what you will do to Sherlock'_

Minus the sex, Molly practiced her speech to jim as if he were Sherlock.

**Molly:** "You know how ive been busy lately?"

**Jim:** "Yes?"

**Molly:** "Well it's because im seeing someone else.."

**Jim:** "Really? Who?"

**Molly:** "Moriarty"

(_Jim smiles out of character_)

**Jim:** "I don't understand? He's trying to kill you?"

**Molly:** "No he just doesn't want to see you with me..."

**Jim:** " I see... So why are you here then?"

(_Molly pulls out her gun_)

**Molly:** "I need to make sure nothing comes between me and Jim."

**Jim:** "Molly please" (_puts up hands_)

**Molly:** "No Sherlock... I love him."

(_Jim chuckles out of character_)

"Jim.. You cant giggle" Molly stops to look at him.

Jim put down the script he made for them. And stood. Gesturing for her to join him.

Molly was confused since day one on their relationship during this whole thing. She felt odd doing what ever he asked of her. But it was all in the plan. So for Jim to ask her to cuddle with him in his bed, she did so without question.

"You are very kind Molly" he said pulling her arm around him. Molly felt sick. She hated this. She thought of Sherlock and reminded herself of their fate if she didn't follow Jim's orders. Molly rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

_"Alright."_

_-MH_

"I'm meeting Sherlock..." Molly whispered into Jim's ear as she sat up.

Jim grabbed her wrist before she could get away. "Why?"

He sat up, "The plan is for tomorrow..." he said with anger.

Molly leaned into him to give him a reassuring kiss, but Jim pushed her face away. "You are not to see him till tomorrow!" he yelled at her, standing up he slapped her across the face. Molly stood holding her sore cheek. "Jim I need to keep him at he suspects something because I decline to meet him... He will find you" molly was stopped by his hand on her throat.

"Oh? Sherlock need to be at bay does he?"

Molly nodded, keeping calm.

Jim stared at her, as if searching for the truth. He let her go. "Your right molly... I'm sorry" he walked away from her. "Go!"

Molly slipped out of his room and out the door.

Once down into the street, she looked up at Jim's window. He was watching her leave.

Molly shivered and quickly caught a bus to 221B 

Once she arrived, she quickly knocked on Sherlock's door.

"Hey" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. Sherlock kissed the top of her head and led her inside.

"So whats the plan then? I will call John and my Brother as soon as you leave...so we can get around this mess without you or me being killed."

Sherlock paced behind her as he read the script she photocopied while Jim was asleep.

"Will they be able to help?" Molly asked biting her nails nervously.

Sherlock smiled at her, "Yes. We will get through this Molly."

He threw the script on the table and sat down beside her.

"He thinks im here keeping you at bay...and happy" Molly whispered leaning against him.

"Happy?" Sherlock asked cocking his eyebrow.

Molly looked up at him and giggled. "Yes Sherlock, you know when someone feels like smiling or laughing or.."

Sherlock cut her off with his lips, then pulled away, "Or kissing.." he whispered in her hair.

Molly turned into him, "Or kissing.." she repeated, kissing him again.

Sherlock gently pushed her backwards and continued to kiss down her neck. "Sherlock..." Molly sighed running her hands through his hair. "Molly.." he breathed between kisses.

"When will you call John and... OH!..." Molly moaned when Sherlock found her nipple through her sweater. He smiled when she didn't finish her sentence, as he slipped off her top gently.

"You were saying?" he smiled at her. Molly took Sherlock's hand and brought a finger to her lips. She slowly sucked his finger into her mouth as Sherlock's mouth opened unknowingly as he watched her.

"Molly" he finally said as she stopped sucking and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What?" she smiled, licking her lips.

He looked down at her and then slipped her bra straps down.

"Youve become a little vixen" he whispered watching her as she unzipped his pants.

"Oh?" she smiled.

"Did Jim make you..." he tried to ask her, but she pulled his head down to her lips.

"No Sherlock... Only you." she bit his lip and he sat up for her to help him with his pants.

Once they were both naked Sherlock settled between her legs and placed his erection on her clit.

"Please" she panted. "I hate when..you .."Molly moaned when he finally slid himself inside her. She dug her nails into his back and closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Look at me" Sherlock said with an angry tone.

Molly moaned again and opened her eyes to him. He was so sexy when he was jealous. _'He is jealous isn't he?'_ she wondered watching him thrust into harder than he normally did.

Molly's orgasm took her as Sherlock came first with a loud moan. "Molly.." he panted, falling to rest on her chest

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head. "You're the only one Sherlock" she whispered. 

_"Hold my head, inside your hands._

_I need someone, who understands._

_I need someone, someone who hears._

_For you, ive waited all these years._

_For you I'd wait,_

_'Til kingdom come._

_Until my day, my day is done_

_And say you'll come,_

_And set me free._

_Just say you'll wait,_

_You'll wait for me"_


	9. You Loved Me

**Chapter 9 has arrived! I almost didn't have enough time to finish this for today! But I did. I hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 9 You Loved Me**

_"Don't look at me like, I am a monster._

_Frown out your one face,_

_But with the other, stare like a junkie,_

_into the TV,_

_Stare like a zombie,_

_while the mother,_

_Holds her child._

_Watches him die._

_Hands to the sky crying._

_Why oh why?_

_'Cause I need to watch things die,_

_From a distance._

_Vicariously I,_

_Watch as the whole world dies._

_You all need it too, don't lie."  
_

* * *

"Todays the day. Todays the day. Todays the day. Todays the day" Jim walked back and fourth with the gun he gave Molly. Each time he turned back towards Sherlock's picture he shot a round at it. "Today...is the day!" he said cheerfully.

* * *

"Molly I can't help be a little frightened..." Sherlock whispered into Molly's ear, as they lay together in Sherlock's bed.

Molly had made love to him 3 times...with no sleep they both lay silent together. Awaiting the time she was to bring him to Jim's hideaway.

"Me too" she whispered kissing his neck.

"If this all goes to plan... I think I will have to reward you."

Molly looked at him. He was thinking of how to reward her. "A reward?"

He smiled, "Yes something suitable to your challenges you've had to endure for me."

Molly licked her lips and traced his chest with her finger. "I don't need a reward Sherlock... Your my reward."

Sherlock gave her a look, "Oh how nice of you" he said rolling his eyes.

Molly sat up, "We should get ready to go now then." she said standing up.

Sherlock followed her off the bed and into the bathroom. "Shower together?" Molly asked shocked.

"No just getting my razor." he whispered reaching around her as he gave her a wink.

"K...suit yourself"

_"Credulous at best,_

_Your desire to believe in angels,_

_In the hearts of men._

_Pull your head out of your hippy haze,_

_And give a listen._

_Shouldnt have to say it all again._

_The universe is hostile,_

_So impersonal._

_Devour to survive._

_So it is, so its always been."_

* * *

Jim hid himself in a room of the warehouse. As molly led Sherlock into the dark.

"I know this is the place..." Molly said loudly. Letting jim know she was there.

Sherlock put on his best unknowing face. He tried not to deduce.

Meanwhile John sat outside with an undercover police officer, while texting Sherlock's brother.

They were ready when ever they got the signal from Molly.

"Why here?" Sherlock asked her loudly. Molly took his hand and walked him towards a door.

Sherlock whipped her around and kissed her. Molly looked at him shocked. "Whats that for?" she asked touching her lips as he let her go. "I don't trust this place.." he said walking away from her.

Molly took a deep breath. 'This is it..time to act' she thought.

"You know how ive been busy lately?" molly started walking towards him.

Sherlock stopped and breathed slowly. 'Here we go..' he thought. He turned to her.

"Yes?" he said.

"well it's because ive been seeing someone else.." molly standing in front of him.

He took in her scent. 'God this better not be the last time I smell this' he thought.

"Really? Who?" he asks, pretending to be shocked.

Suddenly a door opens behind molly. The same door she was going to lead Sherlock into.

"Moriarty.." she whispers.

Sherlock looks over her shoulder at him. Grinning at Sherlock.

"I...I dont understand? He's trying to kill you?" he asks her watching as Jim places a hand on her shoulder. Never taking his grinning face off Sherlock.

"no... He just doesn't want to see you... With me" Molly licked her lips and touched Jim's hand reassuringly.

Sherlock gave them both a disgusted look. "I see... So why are we here then?" Sherlock asked. Knowing what was to come he stepped back from her slowly.

Molly gave him a wicked smile. In character of course. But Jim believed it.

"I need to make sure nothing comes between me and jim" molly says taking the gun Jim was holding.

Sherlock held up his hands. And Molly gave the signal with her cellphone. As she hit it through her pocket as she brought the gun up. "Molly..please" Sherlock said. Molly stared at him. "No Sherlock! I Love him"

Just as she said it jim stepped in and took the gun from her. "Ok...ive had enough its my turn" he pushed molly away. 'This wasnt in the script!?' molly thought looking at Sherlock frightened.

Sherlock gave her a reassuring look. Since help was coming..

'Where are you John!?' Sherlock thought stepping backwards as Jim walked towards him with the gun.

"So Sherlock! We finally meet again!" Jim started to laugh. "Wasnt the last time we spoke... You and I were about to fake our deaths?" Sherlock nodded and looked at molly again. She was texting John. 'Quickly molly before Jim sees you' Molly stood and watched.

"so... Why are we hear again? Hmm? Why arent you dead?" Jim shouted pointing the gun at Sherlock's head.

"I want molly... So she's mine now. She never wanted to be with you Sherlock. Plus she's grown quite fond of me.. She wants to marry." he smiled turning to look at Molly. She gave him a smile.

"Shes amazing." Jim whispered.

Sherlock swallowed. "Shes a good actress isn't she?" he said smiling at Jim and then looked over his shoulder to see John slowly creeping up behind. Jim gave a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked inching closer to Sherlock with the gun. "Shes lying to you jim... Funny how you didn't see it." Sherlock stepped past jim and John suddenly grabbed both Jim's arms and twisted them behind his back. Dropping the gun Sherlock quickly took it from the ground. "Thank you John! What took you?" Sherlock asked walking towards molly.

Jim started to resist Johns grasp. "Sherlock! SHERLOCK! You can't win! NO! MOLLY! You loved me!?" he was starting to cry. And molly suddenly felt slightly sad for him.

"Dont" Sherlock said watching her. "Look at him. What he's done to you... What he's made you do and watch. He's a psychopath... He enjoys misery and pain. He likes watching people suffer molly. Do not feel sorry for him."

Molly looked at Jim, who had started laughing now as John walked him out of the warehouse.

"Oh this is great! This is what I want Sherlock. Take me away John! Hahahaha"

Molly closed her eyes and breathed in Sherlock's warm scent. He led molly out of the building and into the cab that was waiting. "221B please" sherlock said, helping molly in.

Molly kept silent the entire way, but molly knew this was her time to reflect on whats happened.

"Thank you" she finally said as they arrived. Sherlock kissed her head.

"Thanks mate" he said giving the cab driver his money. He walked Molly up.

"So he's in the psych ward at St. Barts." John explained to both Sherlock and molly.

Molly's head shot up, both john and Sherlock laughed. "sorry molly... Just wanted to see your reaction. He's not in London." john said still giggling at her face that she made.

"I will resume my place in a couple weeks.." Molly said holding her tea leaning against Sherlock.

"Yes." John agreed and smiled at her.

Sherlock sighed, " " he admitted

Both molly and john started laughing. But Sherlock looked at them like they were mad

"alright?" he asked as they calmed down.

Molly took Sherlock's hand and smiled at him.

"You're an amazing man Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock gave her his emotionless look. "I know"

_"I've been crawling on my belly._

_Clearing out what could have been._

_I've been wallowing in my own chaotic,_

_And insecure delusions._

_I wanna feel the change consume me._

_Feel the outside turning in._

_I wanna feel the metamorphosis and,_

_Cleansing ive endured within."_

* * *

The cell doors locked behind Moriarty as he opened his eyes to see white. Nothing but white.

He was reminded of his childhood suddenly and started to cry.

He found he couldnt move his arms...and begain to push himself out of his restraints.

"What is this!?" He screamed. Then looked at the door. A tiny window. He realized he was locked in without getting out. He sat down on the padded floor and stared at the door. Waiting was all he had.


	10. Innocence Lost

**Hello all! Just wanted to tell you why I decide to place song lyrics in some of my chapters. Its to give a mood. Like in a movie. So I urge you to go listen to the song I en corporate into the chapter. PM me for the song title and artist.**

**To have a song lyric represent the emotions and characters is important to me. As in a movie. A movie would be all wrong without music. :)**

**Chapter 10. Innocence Lost.**

Molly sat in her chair. For the first time in a long time. She picked up her book she left there, and noticed a note hidden in the page shed left at

"Molly, I don't know who he was or what he did to you,

But I promise to never to hurt you.

.Sherlock

Molly smiled and held the note to her heart. "I know you won't Sherlock" she said out loud.

It was 1am and Toby had sat on the window sill sleeping. His favorite spot. Molly took in the silence. No noise but the gentle tapping of rain outside. She closed her eyes and just sat there.

Her silence was soon disrupted when she heard a soft knock on her door. She lifted her head and smiled. Knowing it was Sherlock she kept still in her chair. He knocked again and little louder than called out. "Molly you there? Its Sherlock." she giggled quietly. Then pretended to just hear him. "Oh! Coming!" she shouted slowly getting up from her chair. She loosened her hair down and walked to the door.

When she opened it she was surprised to see Sherlock was with John. "Oh? Hi John! Come in" she led them inside. Giving Sherlock a confused look she helped John with his jacket. "Whats up guys?" she asked sitting down in her chair. John sat himself on the couch and Sherlock paced. "Molly." Sherlock started.

"We've come to ask a favour" John sat back with one of her magazines he found. Pretending to only be there for support. "With what?" she asked staring at Sherlock. He looked at her than John. "we would like...well I would like to ask you... To dinner." Sherlock said and then looked at her book collection. Molly looked at John. "Ok? Sure Sherlock id love to!" molly said slowly taking the magazine away from John. Whom began to realize he was being rude. "Oh! Right then it went well! I will go now then... Just came if you didn't... Well... It's all good now then isn't it! Alright goodnight!" John stuttered and quickly ran out the door. Leaving molly to watch as Sherlock unbuttoned his coat. "Now that that's over..." he said looked at her.

"Why did you bring john?" Molly asked as Sherlock walked over.

"He thinks I want you. Which is true. But he thinks we havent been properly going about things. Which we are. John is lost. And that's fine with me. What do you think?" Sherlock stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets. Molly looked up at him, "Johns Lost? What else is new." They both smiled. Sherlock stared at her, he brought his hand to her chin as she let her legs drop to the floor. She wanted to bring her hands up to him but felt relaxed as he caressed her neck with his fingers. They were silent as Sherlock just watched her close her eyes and tilt her head. "Molly" He whispered as he kneeled down in front of her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes?" Sherlock leaned in and took her lips with his.

It was a slow soft kiss. And molly moaned. Sherlock pulled away to look into her eyes. He watched her as he slowly parted her legs and slid his body between them. she gave him a wicked grin. "Do you want me then?" He asked her trailing his hand up her bare thigh.

Molly was in her PJ shorts and her Uni shirt. Which fit her very loosely, allowing her shoulders to show as it hung on her. She licked her lips, "Oh yes" she kept still and let him explore. His hands ran up her ribs and then rested just below her breasts. Which had nothing between him but her thin shirt. Molly shivered and then smiled nervously. Sherlock grinned at her. "Cold?" Molly nodded, biting her lip.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him as he captured her lips with his again. Molly brough her hands up his back to his hair. The kiss was more passionate than the first. And Molly sighed when he pulled away slightly to kiss her neck.

* * *

_"You got that medicine I need,_

_Fame, Liquor, love._

_Give it to me slowly._

_Put your hands on my waist._

_Do it softly._

_Me and god, we don't get along,_

_So now I sing._

_No ones gonna take my soul away._

_Livin like Jim Morrison._

_Headed towards a fucked up holiday,_

_Motel sprees, sprees and im singin._

_Fuck ya, give it to me,_

_This is heaven, what I truly want._

_Its innocence lost."  
_

* * *

Molly moaned again tugging at his hair. "mmmm" Sherlock groaned into her neck. He slid his hand up under her shirt and found her naked breasts. He looked down at his hands, touching her softly. Molly looked at his face. 'Hes trembling' she thought, she smiled knowing how much of an effect she had on him. She leaned into his hand, tugging his hair again. Sherlock looked up at her, desire clouded his eyes. She loved that look. "That feels nice" molly whispered. She bit her lip, she was never one to talk much during foreplay. She was always shy. Sherlock was the shy one again... Just like their first time. She liked being in control. It made her feel free and more open to what she really desires.

"You feel nice" Sherlock moaned squeezing her breast a little firmer. Molly placed her hand on top of his and then used her other to bring his lips to hers. Sherlock didn't deny her sudden adventurous action. But he did feel a bit nervous. When she broke away she tilted her head and looked at him. "My neck misses you..." she said pouting. Sherlock smiled and slowly kissed from her ear lobe down. Her hand continued to guide his on her breast, as both sensations made her moan loudly. Sherlock slipped his hand from hers and traced her stomach down to her shorts. Molly let her hand rest on his back as she let him find his own way. He untied the string he found and then slid his hand inside.

Molly watched him and he ran his finger over her mound. She licked her lips and closed her eyes when he found her spot. Sherlock watched her back arch and her mouth open to let out soft moans.

'shes never loud when she moans..always so quiet and soft.'Sherlock thought as he grew hard with each moan she made as his fingers rubbed.

Feeling restricted, sherlock sat back on his heels and slid down her shorts.

Revealing her white and black stripped boy short panties. Molly panted with want as Sherlock slowly pulled off the panties, agonizingly slow down her legs. One off he slid his hands up her thighs. Molly ran her hands through her own hair as she tried not to get too anxious for him. Sherlock noticed it though and smiled at her.

"Whats wrong?" he asked playfully.

Molly groaned at his question. "Funny man you are!"

He slid up her body and kissed her deeply. Molly pulled him close to her and dug her hands in his hair.

"Patience Molly" he whispered into her ear as he sat back down between her legs.

"mmmm Sherlock" she said watching him as he kissed the inside of her thighs, avoiding her want on purpose.

He finally touch her again. This time he slid a finger inside her and watched her face as he slowly fucked her with one finger.

Molly moaned loudly when he slid what felt like 3 fingers inside her. She felt like she was going to slip over the edge.

"Uhhh! Christ Sherlock!" she moaned.

Sherlock loved molly this way. He had never seen a woman in pure Ecstasy before until her. And he was soo glad it was him she moaned and came for.

Once molly came Sherlock climbed back between her to capture her lips.

"God your amazing" she whispered holding his face in her hands.

"So you do want me...just wanted proof" He said smirking at her.

Molly licked her lips and started to unbutton his shirt. Sherlock let her take over, since he was greedy and only pleasure her.

"I want to show you what I can do" Molly said smiling at him.

Sherlock realized she had never given him a blowjob since they've been together. He has never received one, and knowing molly would be his first made him even harder than he was.

Molly sat up and turned him so he now sat where she was, as she knelt between his legs. She ran her hands down his chest and rested them on his belt. Sherlock watched her skillfully unbuckle him. She looked at his expression and blushed. "You ready ?" she asked licking her lips. Sherlock groaned at her words. "Molly" she sat up and kissed him softly. "I will be gentle" she whispered in his ear and then returned between his legs.

Sherlock didn't know how to prepare himself for such an act. So he just sat back and let her do what she knew. He trusted she knew anyway.

* * *

_"So how can this be?_

_Your praying to me,_

_Theres a look in your eyes,_

_I know just what that means._

_That I can be,_

_I can be your everything..._

_I can be your whore._

_I am the dirt you created._

_I am your sinner, I am your whore._

_Well let me tell you something baby._

_You love me for everything,_

_You hate me for. "  
_

* * *

It was 2:30am by the time Molly had led Sherlock to her room.

They had shown each other how to make one another 'Happy' and needed to rest.

"Dont remember the last time I went to bed this late." Molly whispered as she nuzzled into Sherlock's chest.

"I do...I dont sleep much" he admitted kissing her hair.

Molly smiled, thinking of the past few hours they shared.

Sherlock looked down at her staring off at the window, smiling.

"You were amazing Molly" he whispered.

Molly blushed. "Thanks" she was nervous again. Being told she was amazing by Sherlock always made her shiver.

By 3am, molly finally fell asleep in Sherlock's arms. Her face against his chest. Sherlock didn't go to sleep. Instead he studied the way molly slept. And enjoyed the moments they shared earlier in the evening.

_'I love you Molly'_ he thought staring down at her.

And Sherlock stayed with her till morning.


End file.
